File My Heart, Would Ya?
by pixiealamode123
Summary: New York homicide detective Ruby Cortez has begun to develop strange feelings of desire towards her partner of two years Anna Milton. But while Ruby work out her inner dilemma a serial killer stalks the night leaving only his victims butchered torsos behind. Will Ruby tell her clueless partner the truth? Will the catch the predator in time?(Ruby/Anna)
1. Poor Tom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own Supernatural cause it's owned by the cruel overloads who sit in the writing room all day and break my heart! Whoops I let a bit of chapter two leak through! Sorry about that! Fixed and edited with the proper ending. Thanks to my friend Heather for pointing it out before I made a complete fool of myself. **

File my Heart, Would Ya?

Chapter one: Poor Tom

Detective Ruby Cortez lay awake next to the pinnacle of manliness that was Sam Winchester while homoerotic images danced though her head. She had woken up from a foggy dream of pale limbs entertained with tan ones while soft breathy moans penetrated the sensual veil.

Ruby was no stranger to these thoughts. She'd had ladyloves before; in fact her longest relationship was with a Park Avenue drug dealer named Lilith jones. Lilith lavished her with blow, gifts, and lots of sex. None of this Sam knew of course. The kid's moral compass was pointed so hard North, Polaris used him to find its way home. Sam was a lawyer, a good one at that, who helped little old ladies cross the street and orphans discover their dead parents' trust fund. Ruby was an ex drug addict who just happened to work the most dangerous job in the world—being a homicide Detecetive for New York's finest.

The funny thing was that Anna knew everything about her that Sam didn't. Anna knew about the rehab, the emotional turmoil and the horrendous withdrawal Rub had gone through after a relapse. Anna had been the one person to see through the wall of bullshit and know Ruby from the inside out.

So why did she want to bang the red headed homicide detective so bad?

Ruby rolled over to stare at the tiny analog clock on her bedside table. The red lights flashed six thirty. Her head was still pounding from the tension headache she fell asleep with after filing paperwork for a whole day. She knew she needed to catch a few extra hours before her shift but all she could do was stare at the angry red numbers. Ruby sighed with relief when her phone rang. It was the station with a case! Good news for someone hoping to avoid further sexy dreams about someone they cared about on a platonic level.

Sam stirred to study the taunt line of her back. "Work?" He mumbled sleepily. The big lug enjoyed watching her dress for work but Ruby was not in the mood for their reverse strip tease routine. She turned away to yank on her blouse.

"Yeah, babe. Got to run. See you when I can." She planted a hasty kiss on his brow and ducked out the door without her morning coffee. Sam sighed with displeasure he'd never express to the girl as she vanished.

"Well if this won't make you barf up your morning chocolate cake I bet the M.E. will find something grosser to show us." Ruby quipped whilst her partner clutched at her mouth. Anna's pale face grew a rather piquie shade of green as the body of some poor unfortunate soul was loaded onto the gurney. The person, or rather the torso was far too bloated from decomp for the gender to be determined. Ruby leaned in closer despite the smell to examine whether the body was dismembered while the victim still drew breath or was already off to the great beyond.

"It's not even the sight Rub, it's the smell. Oh my god it's worse then when Gabriel bombs the fucking bathroom after curry night." Anna waved her other hand in front of her face to drive the scent away. The beat cop that found the body was shaking under the crime unit's spotlight. The young man couldn't have been more then twenty, his green eyes glassy from fear.

"Go talk to the kid. I'll handle it from here." Ruby pushed Anna away while the body was rolled into the coroners van. Anna was better with people then Ruby was. She'd rather snark up the conversation while Anna soothed people with her presence. On their first day on the job together Ruby could remember Anna talking a murder suspect off a ledge with her soft voice and sweet words. Ruby watched her interact with the rookie.

"Hey there, are you Officer Adam Milligan? I'm Detective Anna Milton. You're the one that found the body right?" She sat beside the youth to place a hand on his shoulder. The kid nodded lamely. "Oh, good. Now how long have you been on the force Adam?"

"A week." He sniffed. "This was my second run through of the city. I was suppose to be watching for petty theft or car thieves."

"Wow, a rookie huh? It seems to be you're already ahead of all the other officers in your unit, Adam. You've already reported a crime. That's pretty amazing, don't you think?" Adam blinked at her as though the thought had never occurred to him. A corner of his mouth tugged into a mimic of a smile. The poor kid was traumatized by the grotesque discovery.

"Yeah." His voice was gravely from trying not to cry. "Gallagher only got a traffic violation so far and I got a murder my second day on the job. I'm so lucky." Officer Adam burst into tears. His heaving manly tears sounded more like a dying whale. Ruby cringed while Anna put on her best sympathetic face to further sooth the boy.

"I know this is tough but you need to put your game face on and tell me everything you saw. You can't help us if you're too busy crying." Adam continued his loud crying; Anna shot her a desperate look for help as the kid cried on her expensive Prada blazer. Anna had saved up weeks of her meager pay to afford the attractive coal grey jacket that went with nearly everything she owned. Ruby's last nerve snapped. Nobody got their nasty rookie tears on her best friend's designer duds! She stomped over to the frantic duo.

"Hey! Hey you little shit, quit your god damn blubbering and put your big boy pants on." She yelled in her best cop voice. "If you want to be an actual cop that solves actual crimes instead of being a glorified meter maid I suggest you help!" Adam ripped his face away from Anna's bosom stare in horror while Ruby fumed. A half smile wobbled across Anna's lovely face as Ruby continued to shriek obscenities.

"I saw a black van!" Adam yelled over Ruby's version of a wizard forbidden curse. Anna clamped a hand over her partners moving mouth. Ruby licked her palm but Anna's hand was iron. "I thought it was a drug thing so I watched from that stoop over there. It was so dark I couldn't see much. The suspect unloaded something from the vehicle into the ally way. I jumped out of the dark to yell 'stop police!' The suspect driving the vehicle punched it and took off while the suspect in the back slammed the back doors shut." Adam sputtered. Anna beamed at the young patrolman like she was a preschool teacher and he had drawn her a picture.

"You got the license plate number, right Officer?"

Of course the goddamn car was stolen two days ago. Of course! Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose with annoyance. The black van had been reported stolen by one Sarah Blake who used the van to haul art from her gallery to people's homes. She had come out of the gallery one night to witness it being driven away by a person wearing all black. Blake suggested it was her ex boyfriend but they had no leads regarding the suspect.

"Want some coffee Rub? I'm going make a run to the café. Castiel said Gabriel baked some chocolate muffins today." Anna laid her hand on Ruby's shoulder causing an alarm to sound in her head. Her mind screamed for skin-to-skin contact while her face stayed calm.

"Yeah. Fries too, make 'em hot and salty. Don't forget the ketchup." She replied nonchalantly. Anna raised an eyebrow, which was followed by a slow smirk. Her pretty pink lips were tugging the way Ruby had dreamed before she had kissed them red.

"Well, someone's got sex on the brain today. I take it you and Sam have been doing well." She plopped down onto Ruby's desk, coffee forgotten momentarily.

"I guess. I'm thinking of breaking up with him." Their relationship had been fine the night before. She was even satisfied with the crazy sex they had all over his apartment. Yet this morning in the cold light of day she felt kind of bored with him. They'd only been together five months anyway. That was nothing.

"Oh, that's too bad. He seemed like a sweetie. Any particular reason why?"

Because I might be in love with you, she screamed internally. "Because I like someone else."

Anna gave her a knowing look.

"You like loving them and leaving them, huh Rub? You always leave a trail of broken hearts behind you. It's kind of endearing."

"One of us has to get some every once in a while, A. I just get enough for the both of us." She winked.

"Stop flirting, you two idjits. The medical examiner has been waiting for you for an hour." The chief grumbled as he passed them to grab breakfast from a delivery boy. Chief Singer was like the crotchity Dad you always wanted. He even had his own catch phrase that never failed to make Ruby laugh. He good-naturedly cuffed the brunette on the head with his doughnut as he walked by a second time.

"Old coot."

"That's Chief Old Coot to you Detective. Go on! Git!"

The medical examiner's office held a certain amount of appeal to those who were necrophiles and the criminally insane. There were pictures of body parts all over the frigid room including the stages of decomposition of the human body. If the pictures wasn't enough to scare you off the M.E.'s pissy attitude was.

"Took you long enough." Doctor Harvelle practically hissed.

"Keep your pants on, blondie. Some of us have investigative work to do." Ruby shot back.

"Hey, Jo! You look great in that blouse." Anna, ever the peacemaker, added.

"Hi Anna. Thanks, it's yours. Oh, while you're here are we still on for Thursday night?"

"WHAT?"

"Whoa Ruby don't yell. You knew I was going out with Jo. I told you this morning."

Ruby just stared, mouth agape, trying hard not to tear her hair out. A date with her arch nemesis? No no no. Bad. Bad bad. Abort mission! ABORT MISSION!

"Anyway, what have we got Jo?" Anna ignored her partner's agog expression to bat her eyelashes at the M.E.

"A pretty gruesome murder is what we have here. Male, 26, with a pretty bad heroin addiction. If this guy hadn't been murdered he would have died of a staph infection anyway. The needle marks in his neck were pretty infected and showing signs of necrosis."

Ruby winced; she placed a hand defensively over her own needle mark scars. Before rehab she had been admitted into the hospital for an overdose. The Doctors had discovered an infection of her own embedded in one of the tracks between her toes. If she had waited one more week she would have lost a foot. Jo continued to ramble while Ruby relived her own personal version of hell.

"The lab is currently running John Doe's DNA. I figured he has to be in CODESS with this kind of scag in his system. Right now how he died seems kind of like a mystery with his head missing, right?" Jo waited a beat for her audience to reply. Anna shouted 'yes' like she was on a game show while Ruby just raised a brow.

"Wrong. John Dope fiend here died of exsanguination. Whoever cut this guy up did it while he was alive. Luckily he was so messed up I doubt he noticed. They cut off his right limbs first, then his genitals and lastly his left limbs. John Doe was dead before they cut off his last leg."

"That's messed up. What kind of person would do something like this?" Ruby resisted the urge to shudder.

"Someone with a bone saw and a vendetta. I suspect a drug dealer or the mob." Jo lowered her protective goggles and began to clean up her autopsy tools. "Worst case scenario is that we have a serial killer on our hands. But since we haven't had any other bodies turn up like this I'd say it's unlikely." She peeled a blood stained glove off of her hand. "That's all, detectives. Thanks for coming by. I'll contact you when I have John Doe's I.D."

"Thanks Jo I really appreciate your work. See you later." Anna cheerfully walked out of the room with a sulky Ruby following behind her. "Still wanna get coffee?"

"You bet. I need something to ground me after an experience like that." Ruby allowed herself one good shiver of dread. Anna took the steps two at a time ahead of her. The red head's toned ass brought a different kind of feeling rolling around in her gut. Oh, how lovely it looked in the sculpted black jeans she wore today. Ruby licked her dry lips but found her mouth still dry from lust.

They reached the main homicide office of the precinct to find it in a flurry of activity. Chief Bobby was on the phone, frantically making hand gestures to his skinny assistant Garth.

"Uh what's happening here?" Ruby asked no one in particular.

"We've got another body, Cortez. Another torso." A wash of cold fear flooded her system. It looked like they had a serial killer on their hands.


	2. Communication Breakdown

File My Heart Would Ya?

Chapter Two: How Communication Breakdown

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter is dialogue heavy. I don't own Supernatural but if I did you bet your ass there would be lots of ladies kicking ass. **

Ruby knew she was dreaming because Anna was wearing white. The delicate shift clung to her slender body like fairy silk. Her breath came out in long musical sighs that stirred a longing deep inside of her. Anna was besides her, touching her pale fingers to Ruby's bronze face. She traced the slashing cheekbones with care, she caught Anna's thumb between her bee-stung lips.

"You taste like cinnamon and French fries." Anna whispered in her ear.

"I bet you taste like chocolate cake."

"Wanna try?" Anna turned to pull the shift slowly up her ass. The lacey white panties she wore did nothing to hide her womanhood. Ruby hooked her thumbs around the lace and yanked them away. Anna turned while getting on all fours. Everything about her is rose tipped and sugar light; Ruby dips her tongue in for a taste. However, the sweet tang of pussy didn't register on her tongue instead came the stale fabric softener taste of her own pillowcase. Ruby awoke sucking on the edge of her pillow with a tiny bit of drool staining the cloth.

"Oh God damn it!"

The nightmarish torso lay on Jo's slab in a pool of yellow light.

"Fuck me." Chief Singer sighed. "We ain't got the man power to deal with this kind of bullshit. Tell me it's not a serial killer Jo. Give me anything other then that to feed the press." Her stepfather suddenly appeared a decade older then he was before.

"Dad I'm sorry. All the evidence points to the same person who did the first killing. Look at the saw wounds." She pointed to the armless socket on the persons left side. "Saw marks with the same diamond pattern as the first killer. This isn't just any old hack this guy used a bone saw. He cut through the joints, I think he has medical training of some point. We found the same type of heroin in this poor woman's system. Not to mention her breasts are missing and her genitals have been mutilated beyond recognition. The only thing that's different is that the woman was tortured longer. She has cigarette burns in her throat."

"What kind of sick fuck would do this to someone?"

"I don't know Pop. I don't know. You had better keep Milton and Cortez on this they're the best we got." She admitted begrudgingly.

"Aw, that's cute. Can I get that on a plaque." Ruby smirked from the doorway. The medical examiner glared until she saw Anna wander in. Anna was dressed for the press today; a tight white blouse with a black pencil skirt highlighted her long legs and slender waist. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Ruby felt underdressed in her baggy jeans that did nothing to show off her tiny figure. Even Jo looked nice today wearing a fashionable yet work appropriate dress under her lab coat. Ruby was a blackbird amongst mockingbirds.

"Well ladies I expect I don't have to repeat myself since Sophia here was creeping outside the kitchen door." Jo busied herself by putting up the crime sign photos of the two murders side by side. Several of the photos were the blown up images of the saw lines, the crisp line of a surgical implement was clear from the skin tearing. If it had been with a power tool or a hand saw the cuts would be more jagged and uneven looking.

"Yeah yeah, heroin, genital mutilation, fun times. Did you get an I.D. on our first vic?"

"Yup, it took me two states but I found the guy. Victor Henricksen he was one of ours for a while. Looks like he was on the path to becoming an FBI agent till he found the brown horse. Poor guy crashed and burned. We got him in here for drug trafficking in Jersey as well as grand theft auto in Connecticut. No family either. His parents and only brother died in a car accident three years ago."

"And our second vic?" Anna tilted her head in the direction of the torso on the slab. The bloodless meat sack looked like something off of a twisted butchers rack. If it weren't for the strong airflow and the low temperature the scent of decay would be heavy. Ruby's hands twitched at her side, she wanted to get this show on the road. With no family or friends this victim would lead to a dead end.

"That was easier. Meg Masters here was charged for prostitution and theft right here in New York. Meg here has got a sister uptown." Jo covered the body with a white sheet.

"You girls know the drill. Go and question Maggie Masters and find out if she knows anything." The chief plopped down in a spare chair with a heavy sigh. He placed his head in his hands wishing he could get an ounce of sleep with this job.

"Anything for you old man. We'll be back in two shakes of a lambs tail." She clicked her fingers at him and flew out the door with her partner right behind her.

Uptown the boxy white apartment looked shabby next to its more modern neighbors. This apartment building had glass and iron, badly done stucco and wooden balconies well beyond the safety code.

"You be good cop I'll be bad cop?" Ruby suggested with a smirk. She slapped on her black aviators for an extra edge. Whenever they played this game the brunette liked to stand with her legs apart and hands on her hips to display her gun. She loved showing off the gun to male suspects the most; it was the feminist equivalent of waving one's dick around.

"Rub, I don't think we'll need to do role play for this one. This woman is about to find out her sister is dead. You be you and I'll be me."

"Great. Fine. Take all the fun out of it why don't you." Ruby pouted while Anna pursed her lips in annoyance. They took the steps two at time to reach the third floor quickly.

"Seriously, Ruby—empathy and understanding. We took sensitivity training just for this type of situation. I know you've got it in you. Besides, you catch more flies with honey then with vinegar."

"Anna I'm not sure if you know this or not but we're trying to catch a dope dealing serial killer, not bugs."

"Shut up you dweeb." She giggled. "Act professional."

"No you." Anna suppressed another round of the giggles. Anna knocked on the door with a heavy this-is-the-police hand that made the frame shake. Within a minute the door yanked open to reveal a thin, dark haired woman with a round cherubic face. Though cute there was something about the curve of her lips that was sinister.

"May I help you ladies?" The woman purred in a voice reminiscent of a lounge singer.

"Yes, I'm Detective Milton and this is Detective Cortez. We need to talk to you about your sister miss Masters. May we come in?"

"Sure…wait are you in vice or…?"

"Homicide, Miss Masters."

"So theoretically if you see any drug paraphernalia you can't arrest me right?" The girl did look a little stoned. Her eyes were red around the corners while her graphic tee shirt was riddled with Dorito crumbs.

"Uh…Cortez you wanna help me with this one?"

"Go put your theoretical bong away and we won't arrest you, theoretically."

"Right. One sec." She slammed the door leaving the two police officers smirking on her doorstep. Five minutes later the door swung up to allow them in. The two-bedroom apartment was small. There were no hallways just an open kitchen/family room with two doors side-by-side leading to the bedrooms. Where the sliding glass door once stood now was a plank of wood keeping out the heat. The apartment smelled faintly of good weed, dollar store candles and even cheaper perfume.

The girl threw herself on a saggy blue couch and offered the equally beat up purple love seat to the officers. There was cat hair all over it but no sign of a cat anywhere in the apartment. Anna perched like a bird on the cushion leaving plenty of room for her partner to spread across the small sofa.

"So what's this about homicide?" She asked whilst lighting a cigarette. Ruby decided to play hardball with this one. Maggie Masters probably wouldn't find Anna's brand of sweetness to her taste.

"Miss Masters I'm afraid your sister Meg is dead. Her body was discovered earlier this morning." Ruby laid it all out on the table. The woman appeared shocked.

"No. No, you don't understand. I'm Meg. You mean it's my sister, Maggie? But Maggie would never get into trouble like that! Oh god!" The misidentified woman began to cry. They weren't the heaving sobs the homicide team usually got but rather small cracks in her armor spilling down her face.

"Wait, you're Meg? How is that possible? Your DNA popped up with your criminal chargers." Anna tilted her head to the side in a trademark move all of her siblings shared.

"We're identical twins. Maggie is the good one I'm the extreme fuck up. Here, I have a picture of her when she graduated." She grabbed a photograph off the coffee table. The silver frame showed Meg and a blonder version of Meg holding hands excitedly. The blonde version had a white graduation gown on and her brown eyes crinkled from a wide smile. "She's a Doctor, you know. She has her PhD in psychology. She just found a practice she likes and even has a few patients." Meg's armor broke completely, leaving her a messy pool of tears on the broken blue couch.

Anna did her best to comfort the broken woman but the brutal nature of Maggie's murder left Meg in a painful place. Ruby tried to ask the girl procedural homicide questions but she was so messed up she couldn't even talk straight. Anna took over and led the girl through a gentler version of questioning. Many of the questions ended up being a no. Except for one: could there be anyone in your sister's life that wanted to hurt her?

"Yeah she had a problem with her new boss. He's always saying inappropriate stuff to her. We spoke on the phone yesterday and she said he made a pass at her that sounded more like he wanted to eat her. " Meg wiped her eyes with the heel of her hands. Anna and Ruby looked at one another, maybe this wasn't a dead end after all.

"Where did you say she worked again?"


End file.
